


Instead of Napping

by pastelfalcon



Series: Starry Eyed Verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the things Sam does instead of napping, in all their filthy glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instead of Napping

Sam has barely nuzzled his face into the nirvana of his pillow when he feels a beard-scratchy kiss on his ankle and the drift of curious little science fingers on the curve of his ass. He lifts his head and glares over his shoulder at Thor and Jane, neither of which look even remotely apologetic for their crimes. Jane, in fact, dips her hand down and gets his balls in her palm, kneading them between her thumb and fingers.

“I tried to tell them to let you sleep,” says Steve with a somewhat exasperated smile in the doorway. He’s as naked as everyone else in this room, moving forward to knee up onto the bed. “They wouldn’t listen,” he continues, sneaking a bite to Thor’s huge shoulder.

“You act as though you were not complicit in our plan,” Thor says with a grin and a chuckle, throwing an arm around Steve and promptly dragging him down for a quick wrestle. Sam scowls indignantly as the mattress shakes and they shove against his legs.

“’Ey, ‘ey, you two can take your white boy WWE shit to the living room,” Sam tells them crossly, pulling his legs up. They show no signs of stopping, so he adds, “Cool it, E&C, you’re gonna bust up my bedframe.”

“I shall buy you a new bed!” Thor dismisses him cheerfully, straddling Steve’s lap and pushing down against Steve’s raised hands, their fingers locked as they test each other’s strength.

“You don’t have any money,” Jane reminds him lightly. She’s crawled up to snuggle into Sam and watch their blondes tussle it out.

“Jane shall buy you a new bed,” Thor corrects with a broad smile. He pins Steve’s hands to the bed and laughs, adding, “And in the meantime, I offer you this prize. His false resolve is weakened.”

Steve peeks upside-down at Sam from beneath his messy hair, the slow creep of his smile distinctly apologetic. “It _has_ been a couple weeks since we were all in one place, Sam,” he points out.

“Yeah, and unlike y’all, I got an actual job,” Sam grouses, though he’s not actually angry, “Like, with set hours and responsibilities. I don’t just lay around eating and watching Stark Trek until somebody tries taking over the world.”

“I have a job,” Jane protests, poking him in the ribs.

“You have the least job-like job I have ever seen,” says Sam dryly, “The only time you bother wearing _pants_ in that lab is if Darcy stops by, and that’s only _sometimes_.”

“Science,” Jane says, drawing his face to hers, “Does not require pants.”

“Eric’s filled your head up with nonsense,” Sam grumbles, but he absolutely lets her tongue continue the conversation with his instead. He gets a hand on her face, tracing the sharp definition of her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, grinning against her mouth when she slides her palm over his backside again. “It’s always ass or boobs with you,” he accuses her with a bite to her lower lip.

“Steve has nice boobs,” Jane points out, rolling him onto his back and throwing a leg over him to settle on his lap. “So do you,” she adds thoughtfully, giving his nipple an experimental tug. Sam hisses through his teeth and she smiles down at him inside the tumbled curtain of her hair.

“Ah – _Christ_ ,” says Steve somewhere farther down on the bed. Sam grins because he knows Steve’s getting-an-awesome-blowjob gasp like he knows his own. “Thor, you gotta let up a little or I’m gonna… nnnuh… _lose_ it.”

“So lose it,” Thor says flippantly, lips smacking with wetness, “You speak as though I will not have you do it a dozen times again.”

“ _God_.”

“They get along _really well_ ,” says Jane, eyebrows raising as she peeks over her shoulder, but she fixes her attention back on Sam and wriggles a little to get in reach of his already persistent erection. “Wanna do it while the kids are busy?” she asks hopefully, biting her lip.

“Oh hell yeah,” Sam says with a grin. He gets a hand between her legs to test how wet she is before he bothers finding a condom. Predictably, considering Steve and Thor are going at it two feet away, she’s already a slick mess, come sliding warm and wet on his fingers when he tucks them inward. He paws over her clit without actually touching it – the angle’s all wrong – but she squeezes his hips with her thighs and purrs anyway. “Look at you,” he croons cheekily, “Ready to roll and I’m not even all the way awake yet.”

“Shut up,” Jane says without heat, easing up a little and leaning over him – intentionally pressing her small breasts in his face, and he can go with that, mouth seeking out the soft rise of a nipple before sucking it to hardness – to sift through his bedside table drawer for a rubber.

The position is apparently too much for their bedmates, because Jane’s suddenly squeaking, and Sam doesn’t need to look around her to know Steve’s on his hands and knees with his face shoved up against Jane from behind. He can tell because Steve’s tongue skids over and beneath Sam’s fingers a moment later, eagerly lapping at her arousal-thickened lips.

Jane’s fingernails scrape the wood bottom of the drawer audibly.

“Get that condom on and I’ll lick you both,” Steve offers in a slightly awkward mumble, his voice rough with lust. Jane bumps her hips back a little, arching her ass to give him easier access to her pussy. “Sam,” he groans against her, “Jane, _please_.”

“And what’s Big Thunder gonna be up to?” Sam wonders out loud, shifting so he can help Jane feel blindly around the drawer.

“I,” begins Thor grandly, following it up with a smack to Steve’s ass that Sam can feel, “shall be fucking Steve.”

“Good plan,” Jane says breathlessly, eyelashes fluttering as she abandons looking for protection entirely and just starts grinding back against Steve’s face. She drops her newly idle hand to the mattress for better balance and reaches back to grip Steve’s hair, muffling his happy groans as he sucks at Sam’s still-roving fingers and dips his tongue between them to tease into Jane’s body.

“Got one,” Sam says with a huff of relief, his dick so hard he could go a few rounds against Thor’s hammer. Jane’s dripping on him.

It all takes some team effort maneuvering to get the show on the road. Thor has to ferret some lube from an unknown location – he’s damn resourceful when given the opportunity – and Sam has to wipe his own fingers off on the bed to be able to competently hold the condom – Jane whines because she’s just greedy enough to want them in addition to Steve’s mouth – and Steve has to draw Sam’s legs apart to better settle between their sprawled lengths. Thor opens Steve up with a few deft twists of his thick fingers while Jane slides down on Sam’s jacketed dick, and just like that, it’s the four of them together again like Asguard and Earth never dragged them apart in the first place.

When Thor gets his dick into Steve – forgoing condoms entirely – Steve nuzzles his face in deep and starts licking at Sam’s dick as promised, mouth sloppy and open with continuous moans that Sam can physically feel. Jane’s still got her hand in Steve’s hair and Thor’s grip joins it, both of them keeping him shoved close and busy. And since Steve’s the kind of guy who thrives on knowing exactly what’s expected of him, he’s already almost out of his mind with need, circling his arched hips back against Thor’s waist and gripping Sam’s legs for grounding.

“Do not neglect the Lady Jane,” warns Thor, a smile in his voice, and Sam knows he’s not talking to the soldier currently slobbering all over her.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Sam agrees with a grin of his own, half-lidded eyes locked on Jane’s wild ones as he eases up on an elbow and gets back to her breasts. She’s bouncing her hips now, insides gripping and milking his dick like she hasn’t gotten any in weeks, which is completely untrue. He sucks on her nipple without finesse this time, holding it in place for his tongue with his teeth, his other hand kneading the drape of her less-attended breast until his thumb finds her nipple.

“Thor,” Jane whines, feet pressing fitfully into the mattress and her toes curling like they always do when she’s getting spoiled, “ _Talk_.”

“Steve is most compliant,” Thor says immediately, which was already evident considering the entire bed is shaking from his thrusts and Steve’s constant groaning, “He is both eager to accept my cock and needy for my hand, and he cannot decide which he is in want of most.”

“Hot,” says Jane smartly. “Penis,” she adds thoughtfully, speaking on Steve’s behalf, “Definitely penis.”

Sam laughs because he can’t not, smothering some of its spill against her breast. “I thought we talked about the p-word,” he chastises teasingly.

“Penis,” says Jane, head tilting back in ecstasy as she tugs harder on Steve’s hair and rides Sam’s circling hips harder, “Penis, penis, penis – oh, fuck, _dick_ , it’s a _dick_ , okay, just _do that again_.”

Sam pinches his fingers together and plucks her nipple again, teasing the stiffened flesh with quick, short yanks and twisting releases that make her entire body shudder. Jane once told him she used to masturbate with clothespins on her nipples because she was too shy to order actual clamps online – he’s been wonderfully mean to her breasts ever since.

“Our Captain is going to come again,” Thor tells them with a husky half-growl to his voice. “When he is finished, I would like very much to kiss you both.”

“Sounds good,” Sam and Jane say together, distracted.

Steve does come again, when Thor lets go of his hair and starts striking his ass in rhythm with every drawn-back shift of his thrusts. Jane’s wordlessly praising Steve’s continued dedication to working her over with his mouth when Steve’s answering moans crack on a shout, meaning Thor’s added a little electric magic to his spanks, and both Steve and Jane sob out together as Steve comes bucking uselessly between Thor’s body and his iron grip.

Thor rolls Steve aside – not unkindly, as he lovingly settles Steve’s mostly slack form in a comfortable sprawl on his back within Sam’s eyesight – and comes up to grip Jane’s throat from behind. They kiss at an awkward angle, all tongue and purring, and Jane reaches down between her legs to slick her fingers and feed them to Thor.

Sam grits his teeth against the urge to blow it watching Jane and Thor share Jane’s come between their mouths. They know it, too, because they both turn their half-lidded gazes to him and fucking _smile_. “Would you like a taste, my friend?” Thor asks smugly, reaching down to gather further slickness himself. But he gets too distracted working Jane’s clit to get another lick, expression going heated when Jane starts bouncing again and grips his muscled arm like she’s falling.

“You’re missing out, she tastes great,” Steve says sleepily on his right, snuggling like a tired kitten into his usual pillow and offering a loose smile to Sam.

Sam loves being in a committed foursome.

Jane comes gasping and almost crying, gripping Sam’s cock so tight he sees the stars she shows him in her telescope whenever he manages to make it to her roof with his clothes still intact. Thor almost immediately plucks her off, eliciting a gasp-snarl of complaint from Sam, but he strips the condom off Sam and replaces it with his mouth before Sam’s got a chance to feel the cold air, so the noise peters out into an, “Oh, fuck, Thor, _c’mon_ , _yeah_.”

Steve keeps their tiny girlfriend gathered up in his arms, and when Sam glances over at them, they’re nuzzling noses and kissing quietly like they’re sharing a moment in the middle of far less obscene circumstances. If Sam could draw like Steve can, he’d sketch it out and carry it around with him everywhere.

Thor sucks dick like he’s been doing it for centuries, which is most certainly true. And there’s a whole lot of hair involved, from the constant scratch of Thor’s facial hair on Sam’s thighs to the messy drape of his crazy hair, Sam toying with a few of the braids haphazardly threaded through. He palms Sam’s balls and grips them gently without kneading, his other hand busy between his own thighs – which is great, because Sam’s too tuckered out to deal with that monster himself.

“Sam,” Steve says drowsily, knuckles drifting listlessly down Sam’s bicep. He’s half-hidden beneath Jane’s tangled hair, but his eyes find Sam’s and they’re full of everything that makes Sam happy to fly into warzones.

Thor eases off his balls and slides his hand lower, and Sam comes with two electrified fingertips pressing dry into his ass, head rolling back into his pillow and a dozen curse words falling out of his mouth like angry rain. “Okay, yeah, that mighta been worth it,” says Sam breathlessly, chest heaving and body suddenly sensitized to the dribble of sweat on his neck and thighs. “You good?” he adds, tipping his face up to squint at Thor.

“I have taken care of that task, yes,” says Thor comfortably, his grin wide and content as he slides up over Sam. “I am very good, Sam,” he says, forgoing the ‘Son of Wil’ from months past, his mouth stealing what little breath Sam had managed to catch. He tastes himself, tart and salty, on Thor’s tongue, and lifts his knee to bracket Thor against himself as the Thunder God growls in approval.

“Alright, don’t get fresh,” Sam tells him as he draws his lips free, chuckle stirring on the top of his next breath. “I came in here for a nap before you people showed up.”

“I tried to stop them,” Steve reminds him lightly.

Sam frogs the other man’s shoulder. “You didn’t do shit. You’re a crappy liar and Thor already sold you out, remember?”

“Let us rest, lovers,” Thor says, bodily shoving Sam further into the middle and draping like a big, warm lion at Sam’s back. His tanned arm drapes over Sam’s chest then huddles in, fitting their bodies together with ease that comes from plenty of practice.

Steve lets Jane take the tiny space between himself and Sam, but he stretches his own arm far enough over her to get his hand on Sam’s hip. Abruptly, everyone is outrightly yawning, even Thor, his breath hot on Sam’s ear.

“No more wrestling inside the house,” Sam says as he enjoys his lack of need for a blanket, toes nudging Jane’s ankle in a sleepy indirect hello. “I can’t afford any more busted-up furniture.”

“I thought you had a job, unlike the rest of us. They don’t pay you?” says Steve, one eye open, and Sam reaches over Jane to smack him lightly on the jaw.

“Jane will pay for it,” Thor reminds them, to which Jane slurs, “ _Shhh_.”


End file.
